


Steve Jobs Deserves to be Oppressed.

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Josuke and Okuyasu have some big toubles in paradibes





	Steve Jobs Deserves to be Oppressed.

Tensions were high. As high as the thigh highs on the thighs of the flyest guy. Guy Sensei could taste it on the air. It tasted like ass, and not the tasty kind either. Chaos had broken out in the halls of the divorce court.

Josuke Higashikata cowarded in his seat as his toddler-sized companion plopped a terrarium onto the lawyers table. Roy Mustang eyed the tank suspiciously.

"People who fart have no rights." Mustang sighed. "Do I look like a pet smart to you son?"

"Why yes, you dooooOOOoooooooooooo! Guy Sensei strutted his stuff across the Taco Bell, smelling every horny twink in a five mile radius. The Taco Bell Manager came out of the closet, and also the backroom. In his hands was a strange contraption, made from glue, two spatulas, and a gay spatula. 

"Do you want this five feet up your ass?" Kakashi, the Taco Bell Manager, asked the green jumpsuit man in a stern voice.

"No, I want it SIX feet up my ass!" Guy Sensei yanked down his pants and turned his ass to face Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled, his face becoming green. Everyone in the Taco Bell clapped, as Guy Sensei had totally pwned this nobody.

"Yo Guy Sensei, catch this!" Neji tossed his entry level mixtape across the Taco Bell. The carefully encased disk was caught between Guy Sensei's ass cheeks.

"Play that Funky Music, Sensei!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs. Guy Sensei obliged. He proceeded to play the funkiest music this side of the nth dimension. Rock Lee tapped his toes. Tenten shook her head in despair. Hermes she also clapped. The Divorce Court quaked, the lasagna baked, but most importantly, Josuke's ass shaked. Okuyasu the turtle danced inside of his new terrarium home. He took joy in the shake of his husband's plump rump, even if he was trying to get their anti-divorce annulled. 

If only Josuke could overcome his crippling turtle-phobia, then they could live happily ever after in the coochie dungeon.

 "Josuke!" Okuyasu was slapped around by the divorce judge, Neji Hyuuga.

"I wish I could've stopped it..." Neji cried as he slapped Okuyasu, his hands reaching 4,096 palms. That's 64 palms 64 times! The pineapples fell from the roof, it was time to eat.

"SOUP SOUP, GOTTA GET ME SOME SOUP!" Josuke, Okuyasu, and Rohan Kishibe all fell to the ground screaming for that sweet nectar. Koichi rolled up in the Koichimobile, pouring the liquid into their mouths.

"Wee-woo!" Koichi wee-wood. Koichi had now ascended into Ambulance Ascension Koichi!

 "I don't think he has his medical liscence!" Josuke cowered in fear, for the sight of Ambulance Ascenion Koichi was too much.

 Ambulance Ascension Koichi didn't need no damned medical license. He had ascended far above mortal laws.   


"Wee woo wee woo BEECH!" AAK skrrt-ed then hit the dab on Turtle Descension Okuyasu, causing him to ascend into Ultimate Wiz Khalifa Dad Bod Ascension Okuyasu. Josuke's pomp swooned. He finally had his gay ass boyfriend husband man back. 

"Whoooaa. WHat the fUcK?" Okuyasu said. Rubbing the turtle shell on his back. Why do I still have this?"

"I dunno bro, but I'm just glad you're back!" Josuke's pomp sneezed with joy.

"Bro, lets go make many lasagnas at Tonio's."

Bro.

* * *

   


Anasui...   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


  



End file.
